1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hoses for dispensing gasoline, and in particular to such hoses which have a vapor-recovery system and which are capable of being rebuilt for replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because gasoline hoses used at service station pumps are subject to wear and tear from exposure to sunlight and to various petroleum products, being run over by cars, etc. their life is relatively short. Typically they are replaced about every two years. The hoses are expensive, especially those including an interior tube and connections used in a gasoline vapor recovery system. Presently, practice in the industry is to replace the entire hose assembly, including the outer delivery hose with its fittings, and the inner vapor-recovery tube with its fittings. The hose fittings are expensive because they are more than a simple threaded connection; each fitting includes means for accepting and holding in place an end of the vapor-recovery tube.
The vapor-recovery tube and its fittings are contained within the dispensing hose, giving them a relatively protected environment which results in a longer useful life than the outer hose. Thus the vapor tube needs replacement less frequently than the outer delivery hose. What is needed, therefore, is a means of replacing the gasoline hose without replacing the extra parts associated with vapor recovery.